


Tequila

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: You're nervous and shy, and not sure how to talk to Simon. Simon, is the opposite. And when things go wrong on the supply run, it somehow works out for the best.This was a request from Ashley_Winchester_77 and I'm not sure I've done the request justice but I did try! If anything, I guess I took inspiration from this. For now it's just a one shot but who knows??"Maybe do one where reader tells negan she loves simon. And negan thinking of a way to help out!"





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda different to anything else I've written and for once I didn't cram it full of smut. But there's lots of Simon being incredibly attractive.  
> Also, for the record, I spent about 53 years researching what type of freakin' pickup Simon drives.  
> And I came to the conclusion it's a 1993 Power Dodge Ram 250 (WHATEVER THAT IS.) From now on I'll stop referring to it as simply "Simon's Jeep". Because it's not.  
> OH, and don't worry you guys I'm still working on my Simon/Reader fic "Sex and Lies" but it's fun to take a little time out and write something completely different.  
> Enjoy.

“Hey, Joey.” You smile as you approach the truck, watching as Joey hauls empty crates into the back of it.

“Morning.” He mutters.

“That’s a lot of crates.”

“Negan’s expecting a big haul today. You uh, going on the supply run too?” He pauses, leaning against the truck and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Yeah.” You glance around the compound.

“Oh cool. I’m not sure if I’m-”

But Joey doesn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before you interrupt him. “Joey have you seen Simon this morning?” You question hopefully. Joey opens his mouth to reply but then simply indicates behind you.

You turn, spotting Simon and Dwight heading out of the Sanctuary. Simon stops at the edge of the steps and takes a deep breath, craning his neck as though taking a brief moment to enjoy the warmth of the early morning sun on his face. He tucks his thumbs into his belt in signature Simon fashion as he descends the steps. You notice he’s wearing his familiar khaki-beige shirt; the one that clings just perfectly to his incredibly defined biceps and you can’t help taking the opportunity to really appreciate his physique.

 _Stop staring. He’s gonna notice you staring_.

“Hey Simon!” You don’t mean to sound nearly as enthusiastic as you do, but Simon simply grins widely as he approaches you.

“Morning, beautiful.” He raises an eyebrow and you try to hide the shy smile that creeps onto your face at his words. You glance briefly at Dwight.

“Oh, Dwight.” You attempt a polite smile. “Hi.” He huffs and shakes his head with a smirk before walking away. Joey follows suit, leaving you and Simon standing alone.

 _Well, this is awkward_.

Simon leans up against the side of the truck and you’re momentarily mesmerized by the way his corded muscles flex as he raises his arm above his head. “ _Sooo_ …” His words snap your attention back to his eyes – of course, there’s always the danger of you losing yourself in his eyes, too. You try to focus, feeling incredibly small with Simon towering above you the way does. “Some of us are gonna grab a drink when we’re done with the supply run.” His head bobs from side to side as he speaks. “Dwight, Gavin, Regina. Maybe Arat.” He shrugs. “Found some _good, shit,_ on the last run.” He grins. “I’ve even got some _tequila_.” You can’t help giggling at the way he says _tequila_.

You’re still staring wordlessly at him when Simon lowers his head and widens his eyes expectantly.

_Say something._

“So… That was an invitation.” He clarifies.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” You nod, finally finding words. “I love tequila!”

 _What? You don’t love tequila_.

You glance at the ground, attempting to hide the obvious redness in your cheeks. Simon simply laughs and pushes himself upright and away from the truck. “You’re unusual.” He nods. “ _I like that_.” And then he turns and strides away from you, heading in Dwight’s direction.

“You should just tell him.”

“What?” You break your gaze on Simon, spinning around to find Joey stood beside you with another stack of crates in his arms.

“You like him, right? You should probably just tell him.”

“Shut up, Joey.” You grin sarcastically.

“I mean it, life’s too short. Like, literally, too short. You could be dead tomorrow.” He states casually, dropping the crates into the back of the truck.

“Thanks for the words of encouragement.” You roll your eyes, catching sight of Negan strolling across the compound.

“Good, fucking, morning, _shitbirds!_ Let’s get this fucking show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

You’re a little resentful that Negan had ordered you to ride in his truck with him, rather than with Simon for the five hour journey. Although a good portion of you was thankful you hadn’t had to ride with Simon because, in honesty, that would have been a world of awkward you’re glad to have avoided.

The heat of the midday sun bears down on you, and you watch from a distance as Simon leans back against the wheel arch of his dusty-black, Dodge Ram pickup; and you might be enjoying the view if it weren’t for the fact he’s smiling and laughing with Laura. You drop your gaze and huff discontentedly when she places her hand on his arm.

“The fuck’s the matter with you?” Negan’s voice pulls you from your thoughts.

“Nothing.” You pout, staring at the ground.

Negan takes a seat next to you in the back of his truck, resting Lucille between you. “Bull- _shit._ ” You glance at him and he looks up at Simon and then back at you. “Simon? _Really?_ ” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“I’m just bad at talking to people.” You mutter.

“You’re fucking talking to me, now.”

“Yeah but, it’s different. Somehow.”

“Because you don’t wanna screw me?” You can’t help smirking at his words. “I should be fucking offended.”

“What can I say, Negan? You’re not my type.”

He grins. “So you’re bad at conversation, huh?” You shrug. “ _Hey Simon!_ ”

_What? No. What the fuck are you doing Negan?_

“ _Negan?_ ” Simon calls back.

“ _Get the fuck over here!_ ” Negan turns to you and raises an eyebrow. “You, my dear, are working with Simon today.” He nods at Simon as he comes to a stop in front of you.

“I – Sure.” You stammer, smiling at Simon.

“ _Laura! Dwight!_ ” Negan calls, “You’re with me.” He stands from the truck bed, grasping Lucille and heading away from you. “This way. Simon, you two take this end of the street. Meet back here in 3 hours with whatever shit you find.”

Simon grins. “You heard the man.” You nod, jumping up from the truck.

You follow behind Simon silently for a while as he strides down the street. “This’ll do.” He muses, pausing outside of a derelict store. “Place has probably been turned over already but, there’s apartments above these stores. No one ever checks the apartments.” He’s done this plenty of times before and knows what he’s talking about; but this is only your second supply run having not been at the Sanctuary for long.

Simon pulls out his pistol and hammers the butt of it against the wooden doorframe. You listen intently for sounds of movement. When there’s none, he kicks the door open with ease and steps inside. You follow, and are instantly hit by the all-too-familiar stench of rotting corpse as you ascend the steps to the apartment. “Let’s make this quick…” Simon mutters.

There’s very little in the small apartment; a few cans that might still be good, a medicine cupboard filled mostly with near-empty bottles, and two packets of batteries are about all worth salvaging; That, and the shotgun that’d been used by the elderly residents to shoot themselves; the obvious cause of the horrific stench causing you to heave as you raid the building. Thankfully, Simon is gentlemanly enough to search the room with the very dead corpses in so you don’t have to.

Having searched a further three buildings, you take one last look around the current apartment you’re in before heading for the door. But as you grab the door handle, Simon stops you and presses you firmly against the wall of the narrow hallway.

“Simon what-” You begin to protest but he stops you, placing his hand gently over your mouth.

His eyes lock with yours before he glances at the door, and you can hear the sound of passing corpses dragging themselves along the sidewalk outside. The sounds grow louder as more of them begin to pass by.

_Oh. Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

Your heart rate begins to pick up, but it’s more than just the heard of dead outside, or your potentially fatal mistake that has your heart racing; It’s the way Simon has himself pressed against you.

He lowers his hand and his fingers remain trailing over your neck and shoulder. His touch causes a shiver to run down your spine and as you stare up at him, his lips part like maybe he’ll speak but for the first time since you’ve known him it seems Simon is at a loss for words. You stand in silence, listening to the sounds of the dead and breathing heavily against one another. The first few buttons of Simon’s shirt are open, and the rays of light penetrating the panel of clouded-glass in the door highlight the fine sheen of sweat developing across his chest, as it rises and falls against yours.

_Just kiss him. No, wait. That’s a bad idea. Is it?_

Your gaze drifts between his eyes and his lips.

_Fuck it._

You lean forward, closing the barely-there gap between you both and pressing your lips gently against Simon’s. At first he doesn’t kiss you back, and you pull away, re-creating the slight gap between you but before you have time to regret your decision, Simon slips his hand around the back of your neck and pulls you back to him. His lips are soft and warm, and delicate kisses soon become desperate and passionate; like you both had been waiting too long for this moment. Your tongues collide and you’re consumed by heat and sweat and the taste of Simon; and you can’t get enough of him.

_Shit. What was that?_

You both turn toward the door as a hand scrapes against it and Simon has his pistol drawn within seconds. “We gotta go. We gotta go _now_.” He whispers, pulling you up from the wall and turning toward the door.

“Are you insane?” You can’t believe he’s considering going out there.

He shrugs and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“No, Simon!” You hiss.

“Look, we go now, we have a chance. They all pile against the door? We die. I don’t feel like dying. You?” He stares hard at you. You sigh realizing he’s right and drag out your gun. “Okay. On three.” You nod. He pauses. “ _Three!_ ”

_Really, Simon?_

He throws open the door and starts firing, clearing a path through the dead. It looks as though much of the heard has already passed, and Simon’s pickup isn’t far away. You continue to fire, fighting your way through the bodies until you reach the pickup.

You climb up into the passenger side, slamming the door shut as Simon starts the engine. “This heard ain’t goin’ nowhere now… Can’t wait this out. We’ll swing round, look for Negan and the others.” But as he speaks you hear gunfire from outside. “Okay,” Simon shakes his head in surprise. “They must’ve heard us.” You glance in the side view mirror to see your fellow Savior’s make it back to Negan’s truck. A few moments later Negan’s voice comes over the radio.

“Abort mission, Simon. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Copy that.”

 

* * *

 

The journey back to The Sanctuary was long, but less awkward than you’d anticipated. Although the majority was spent in silence, Simon had a way of making you smile and he didn’t mention what had happened between the two of you; but you were certain it played on his mind, because it sure as shit didn’t leave _your_ mind.

“That was a goddamn shit storm.” Negan declares from the head of the table as he sips from his bottle of Sanctuary brewed beer.

Simon nods from across the table. “Hey. No harm done. We all got out alive.” He takes a swig of his own beer. “I’d suggest goin’ back another time but, honestly? Place was a fuckin’ disappointment.” He glances sideways at you before adding, “Mostly.”

You look at Negan and he’s grinning at you.

“Look,” Gavin begins. “I’m headed to the Kingdom tomorrow. I’ll just tell them they’re gonna have to supply a little extra this week. Make up for it.”

Negan frowns. “They supply what they’re meant to supply. No more, no less. You want the people to starve?”

“No. Just, looking for helpful suggestions.” He states.

“Simon,” Negan takes another sip. “You’re off to see your old pal Gregory tomorrow?”

“Sure am.” Simon responds.

Negan looks directly at you and points a finger. “Take your new girlfriend with you.” He grins and Simon almost chokes on his beer.

_Girlfriend? I think not._

“I… We’re not-” You decide to shut up when you realize Gavin, Dwight, Regina and Arat are all staring at you.

“Great.” Negan laughs. “Now everybody, fuck off and go do whatever the fuck it is that you do.”

For a moment Simon is silent, and then he stands, turning to you with a smile. “ _Tequila?_ ”

 

* * *

 

“No…” You stare up at Simon. “It was _your_ , fault.” You accuse, giggling.

_Oh God, why are you so, attractive, Simon?_

“No.” He shakes his head, gazing at you. “Mm-mm.” He points a finger and you try to focus on it. “You kiss too loud. Those, dead fuckers heard us, because _you_ kiss too loud.”

_And why are you so tall?_

“ _I kiss too loud?_ ” You frown at him. “I think… _I think…_ ”

_Wait. Why am I on the floor?_

He lowers his head and stares at you waiting to hear exactly what you think. “You think…?”

_I think you have a lovely mustache._

“No. Shut up. I think, I need more tequila.”

_Why aren’t I kissing you, Simon?_

“You want more… _Tequila?_ ” His grin is ridiculous, and you roll onto your side on the floor, still giggling.

“Stop saying it like that!”

“Like what? _Tequila?_ ”

“Simon.” You say, in the most serious voice you can manage.

 _Simon, stop making me laugh_.

“ _Simon!_ ”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if you found any mistakes please let me know because I've been sat here for 8 straight hours alternating between writing this fic and crying over how much I love Steven Ogg. Thanks.
> 
> IM STILL TAKING REQUESTS.


End file.
